


Secrets of Not_Misha_Collins

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha ships Destiel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of Not_Misha_Collins

It was season four that Misha joined the cast. Jared barely talked to Misha for a while, but Jensen got to know Misha. Jensen, with his dark blonde hair and green eyes, a combination which Misha was drawn to from day one. Misha was only a guest star. Just a few episodes, he told himself, and you don’t have to worry anymore. Then, everyone loved Castiel, and he was added.   
Misha supposed that was the fantasies started. The real ones, the ones where he’d wake up and the fucking sheets were wet. He felt guilty, actually guilty like he’d cheated or something. He told Vicki, who proceeded to laugh.  
“You feel bad for a fantasy?” She laughed, “Come on.”  
They didn’t talk much about THAT side of Misha. It never really came up, few people knew. And they thought Jensen was the bi one.   
Everything was fine and dandy until around season 8, when Misha’s little crush turned into falling head over heels in love with Jensen. When Cas stared, it wasn’t really Cas, it was Misha. And Jensen definitely took notice.  
“Misha, you’ve been acting weird lately,” He said, “Something wrong?”  
Jensen assumed it was something at home, that Misha was simply distracted. Misha ruffled his hair.  
“It’s a long story, Jensen,” Misha said.  
“I’ve got time,” Jensen challenged.  
Misha explained, slowly and sounding of regret.  
“So, you’ve got a crush on me?” Jensen said.  
Misha nodded. Jensen patted his shoulder.  
“It’s okay, Mish,” Jensen said.  
From that day, Jensen was more protective of Misha, or “Mish” as he calls him. Jensen hated Destiel questions, feeling like any answer would somehow lead Misha on, causing him more hurt. Of course, Misha shipped it, even wrote some fics under an inconspicuous name, like ‘not_misha_collins’.


End file.
